Mind Games
by B.W.BunnyAndRaven-Chan
Summary: B.W. Bunny: The Order's getting iffy and force Lavi Kanda and Lenalee to enter Allen's mind with one of Komui's Machines. Raven: Of course Like everything else with these people, it's not what it seems! B.W. Bunny: Wh- Raven! I'm trying to make a summary here! Raven: I know! I'm Helpful! ark B.W. Bunny: (Growls) Host: We need memories to show! Give us ideas!
1. Chapter 1: Prologues and Stuff

**B.W. Bunny: Uh, Hello guys. I guess this will be the first story I write to you. so-**

 **Raven: (Pops up out of nowhere and starts jumping up and down) Ooh, ooh, I wanna help, I wanna help!**

 **B.W. Bunny: No! (Hits Raven with a rolled up newspaper)**

 **Raven: (Whines rubbing the spot on her head where B.W. Bunny hit her) But I wanna...**

 **B.W. Bunny: No! (Throws Raven some bubble wrap)**

 **Raven: Yay! Bubble wrap! (Starts popping it)**

 **B.W. Bunny: (Sighs) Finally. I can write.**

 **Bubble Wrap: Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!**

 **B.W. Bunny: Shut up.**

 **Bubble Wrap: Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!**

 **B.W. Bunny: (Annoyed) Shut up! (Punches Raven straight through the wall)**

 **Wall: Bam! Bam! Bam!**

 **B.W. Bunny: (Smiles creepily) Now, Shall we move on to the story?**

 **Raven: (From three rooms over) Don't forget the disclaimer!**

 **B.W. Bunny: Oh Right! I don't Own D. Gray man! At All! Ever!**

* * *

Our favorite group of exorcists were walking down the hallways towards Komui's office with our much MORE favorite, Allen Walker, Leading the way... Of course since it was him they've been walking around for 3 more hours than what it would take if Lenalee or Lavi were leading, but whatever...At least that's Allen Thought, now Kanda, Kanda had a DIFFERENT Thought.

"Che. Fucking Beansprout! You got us lost!" He yelled into Allen's face to which Allen yelled,

"I can't help it! Everything looks the same in this pla-Oh! There it is! See I told you we were going in the right direction!" He Grins triumphantly.

Meanwhile Lenalee and Lavi sweat-dropped and Kanda just ched. They were all thinking the same basic thing, some more violently then others (Kanda) of course, and that thing was:

'Didn't you _just_ say that you got us lost?'

As soon as Allen marched through the door, he was shot in the head with a tranquilizer dart by Komui. Strangely Reever was in on this, picking Allen up and putting him on the couch.

"Brother, what's going on?" Lenalee said, asking the question the other two boys wanted to ask but were too scared to.

"I'm glad you asked, my darling Lenalee!" Komui yelled gushing over how cute his sister had become. you Four are going on a very important mission called Testing my new Mind Adventure Machine! The aura around Komui was pink and covered in bunnies.

"Mind.. Adventure.. Machine...?" this question rang through the air.

"Yes, Mind Adventure Machine! It does what it says, it's a machine that lets three people go on adventure into someone else's mind!"

"Why three specifically Komui?" Lavi asked, catching on to what was really going on quickly as a bookmen should.

Komui sighed. His whole demeanor changed to a serious one, and he said "You caught me. Actually this was a request from central. they want you three to go into Allen's mind and determine if Allen is a threat or not."

"But Allen's not a threat!"

"I know Lenalee but central doesn't seem to think so. Just pretend you're getting to know him better, okay?" Komui smiled sadly.

"Okay Brother..."

Komui Brightens again and leads them to three strange helmets, having the exorcists put them on. They all immediately blacked out. Komui smiles sadly yet again and says to the already unconscious teens, "Good luck, my children."

* * *

 **B.W. Bunny: Did you like it? R &R please!**

 **Raven: Aww... Komui thinks of them as his children...**

 **B.W. Bunny: Kinda weird actually... Maybe I should tell you that I'm posting this to make up for Raven and Host's laziness.**

 **Raven: You're so mean! (Mutters) Even though that _is_ true...**


	2. Chapter 2: Black Who?

**B.W. Bunny: Hey guys! I'm Back with another chapter! Not even Host's procrastination can keep me away!**

 **Raven: What about _my_ procrastination? (Starts oozing procrastination)**

 **B.W. Bunny: Noo! Not Raven's procrastination! It's too strong! Loosing... Power...**

 **Raven: (Giggles) We don't own D. Gray man! That's Hoshino-sensei's job!**

 **B.W. Bunny: (Exhausted) Yup. that's her job. By the way, one of Raven's three personalities, Satsu, came up with the room description. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first person to wake up was Lavi. "Is everyone okay, no ones dead right?" he asked as the other two began to come to there senses both giving a grunt in response. They stood up.

"This is the Beansprouts mind?" Kanda asked as they all looked around. They were in a large room that kind of looked like a cartoon style casino with its floating slot machines, giant cards, and an amazingly big amount of money piling in the corners of the room, with Russian roulette wheels hanging on the walls. There was a door across from them on the the other side of the room. Red and black were the main colors covering the room. It was empty and extremely dark, making the whole place terribly eerie. The the one thing that was bothering them the most were...

The toys... Yep. Random toys scattered across the room. Mostly these strange dark blue cats and red rabbits. While the cats were left relatively unharmed, the rabbits were destroyed many different ways. some were burned, others have limbs removed (the most often one being the head, with many pairs of rabbit ears sticking out of a sack hanging from the ceiling near the back of the room.) and strange lines looking suspiciously like words carved into them. The rest were hung to the ceiling by their necks, covered in needles, or removed of all their stuffing. One was even crucified.

"Well... this is... Disturbing to say the least." Lavi said gulping. He looked back. Lenalee looked to be in deep thought while Kanda just nodded.

"...Kanda?" Lenalee said looking to her long haired friend.

"Hm?"

"Allen _does_ hate you, right?"

"...I would think he does, yes."

"Then shouldn't it be the other way around? the toys I mean."

"What are you talking about Lenalee?" Lavi asked butting in to the conversation. He hoped she didn't come to the same conclusion as he did.

"Well those cats kind of look like Kanda don't they?"

"I guess they do look a _bit_ like me..."

"Then who do you think the rabbits look like?"

Lavi gulped. _'She did.'_ He thought.

"...Me..."

"So the Moyashi hates you." Kanda stated. "Good to know. Lets keep going." He took the lead, heading over and yanking the door open, going in with the other two following stead. They came to a small white hallway. At the end was a door with a plaque on it. The plaque said Black. that's all it said. They entered to find a black and red bedroom. There were red rabbits in this room too, except all of them were unharmed. The bed was big and black, with a red canopy. All the bedding was red too. There was a lump in the bed... It was Allen! They found him! He was sleeping in the bed cuddling one of the unharmed rabbits.

Lavi went over to wake him up.

"Neah, If this is about your Allen shrine breaking again I don't want to hear it." Allen murmured in his sleep.

"..."

"Neah? Allen shrine? What are you talking about, Allen?" Lenalee asked advancing to the bed.

Allen's eyes shot open. the first person he saw was Lenalee. He jumped out of bed and ran to the other side of the room screaming "The siren has come! I'm too young to die!" he was wearing black footie pajamas with red rabbits on them.

"What are you talking about?" Lenalee repeated, this time going towards the other side of the room.

"Yeah, What _are_ you talking about?" Lavi piped up following Lenalee to the other side of the room.

"Lavi?" Allen said turning to the quirky red head.

"Yeah bud?"

Allen tackled him in a hug with a big smile on his face.

"Allen! What are you doing! Get off!" Lavi yelled attempting to pull the boy off him. Key word, _attempting._

When Allen heard what was said, he immediately let go and pouted. "My names not Allen." he said.

"No your right, its Moyashi." Kanda said, putting in his two cents of the conversation. It annoyed 'Allen'

"IT'S NOT THAT EITHER!" He yelled. he returned his voice to normal as he seemed to realize something. "Ah, you three must be Mindscaping."

"Mindscaping?" the three asked, Kanda was genuinely curious, as were the other two.

"Yup! It's were people journey into the mind of another! -Oh but they have to have to have a goal in mind. So what are you guys here for? Don't worry I won't tell Allen."

"B-but _you're_ Allen." Lavi said rather stupidly.

'Allen' cuddled Lavi. "No I'm not!" he said happily and let go to stick his hand out to Lavi. "The names Black Allen. But call me Black!"

Lavi took this information in. _'Oh my god, he's the one that beat Tyki and those hobos at cards and helped with Jasdevi!'_ he thought, shivering. He took Black's hand and nervously said "Nice to meet you, Black." Black pulled him towards him and hugged him tight.

"So cute!" He yelled cuddling Lavi. "This is why your _my_ favorite!"

"Wait. So you don't hate me?" Lavi said timidly from inside Black's awkward embrace.

Black let go with a confused face. "No. If anything I love you. What would give you that impression?"

Ignoring the obvious confession, Lenalee spoke. "Well there were a bunch of destroyed rabbits in the-"

"Destroyed rabbits?!" Black seemed to be panicking

Lavi nodded, still a little shocked from the hug and confession.

With the three Mindscapers following, Black ran to the other room and flicked a lights switch that no one noticed last time they were in the room. He started to freak out and began picking them all up crying and saying My precious rabbits over and over again. he turned to the exorcists and yelled, still crying, "Well what are you guys waiting for? Aren't you gonna help me?"

Lavi and Lenalee immediately ran help while Kanda just ched and watched. Only when a poker card came flying past his face and digging a few inches in the wall along with a pointed glare both courtesy of Black did Kanda start picking up. he took all the rabbits (And rabbit heads) down from the ceiling and untied them. when Kanda had finished, he put them all into a pile with the ones everyone else gathered. Black had finally stopped crying too.

"So what are you guys here for?" he said quietly. Lavi and Lenalee lowered their heads.

"Central wants us to discover if the Moyashi is a threat to the order." Kanda said curtly.

"Ah, that makes sense... sorry, but your princess is in another castle." Black said getting happy again.

"...What?" Kanda made a confused face.

Black laughed. "Sorry I just had to! what I mean is that I'm not the one you guys need for that. I can take you to one of them though. I'll even give you a guide!" He showed them all the stuffed rabbit that he was holding the whole time. this one was different from the others, it had an eye patch and a bandanna that made it look exactly like a rabbit version of Lavi. while Lenalee laughed saying it looked 'just like him', Kanda smirked and Black gave a proud smile that totally said 'I did that on purpose'. Black snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke brought the small stuffed rabbit to life.

"What is it now, Black." Lavi's voice came from the now living red rabbit after a yawn. Black looked down to it.

"I'll need you to take these three to Crown Clowns Room. also..." He whispers something in the rabbits ear.

"Sure." The rabbit says after Black puts it down. It turns to the exorcists and says "Hiya rookie Mindscapers! I'm Allen's interpretation of Lavi! I'll be leading you around Allen's head!" Lavi Bunny hops on real Lavi's shoulder while Lenalee started cracking up and Kanda smirked.

"Let's Go!" Lavi Bunny said.

"And how the fuck do you suggest we do that?" To answer Kanda's question, Black snapped his fingers again, this time opening an arc door.

"Like that." Black and Lavi Bunny said simultaneously. Lavi Bunny hopped off Real Lavi's Shoulder and went into the Arc door.

"I'll see you guys at when you get to Allen's Area!" Black said as they left to follow the rabbit.

* * *

 **B.W. Bunny: So... How was the chapter? Was this one to your liking as well?**

 **Raven: _I_ Liked it. But you left so many questions! Like, Why is Black wearing footie pajamas, or, What did Black whisper to Lavi Bunny?**

 **B.W. Bunny: All will be answered in due time, Raven... except the footie pajama thing... I honestly don't know were that came from.**

 **Raven: K K!**

 **B.W. Bunny: Anyway if you guys think I didn't do the characters justice, all you need to do is tell me how to fix it in the reviews! see you next Chapter!**

 **Raven: (Waves) Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Detour Through Memories!

**B.W. Bunny: Hey guys! How are you liking the story so far?**

 **Raven: Host started reading reviews and got really excited for the next chapter!**

 **B.W. Bunny: I know. She yelled at me for two hours to start the next chapter.**

 **Raven: Excitement Explosion! (Explosions start coming from everywhere)**

 **B.W. Bunny: (Screams) Raven! Why the heck would you go and start world war three! what's wrong with you!**

 **Raven: (Smiles) Liam says I'm a few bricks short of a wall!**

 **B.W. Bunny: ...I'm inclined to agree with him...**

 **Raven: Whoa! you know what that means? Teach me!**

 **B.W. Bunny: (Sighs) I'm not teaching you anything. On to the story!**

 **Raven: Disclaimer!**

 **B.W. Bunny: Right! I don't own D. Gray Man.**

 **Raven: I do!**

 **B.W. Bunny: Raven! we've been over this! Hoshino-sensei owns DGM! Not you!**

 **Raven: (Pouts) I know... I just wanted to be special...**

 **B.W. Bunny: Oh you** _ **are**_ **. You're** _ **very**_ **'special'.**

 **Raven: Yay! (Explosions are still going on)**

 **B.W. Bunny: Could you turn that off?**

 **Raven: (Happy) I don't know how!**

 **B.W. Bunny: (Sarcastic) Great...**

* * *

"Hey, sorry but we have to go through the memories that Black has custody over before we can get there." The Lavi rabbit says when they get in the portal. The inside was a small white room with two couches. They each took a seat took a seat on one of the couches.

"What does that even mean?" Kanda asked in his usual angry voice. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot impatiently.

Lavi Bunny sits on the cushion next to him and says "Well Black has only a few of Allen's Memories. Specifically he holds the memories of training with _Cross_." Cross's name was regarded with shutters and disgust by the whole room.

"Oh, joy." Lavi said sarcastically. "So when is this _actually_ going to start?"

"I don't know, soon?"

"Oh come on Lavis, it's going to be okay!" Lenalee teasingly said with a smirk.

this made both of the Lavis to glare at her. But as they did this, the real Lavi started to notice the room fluctuating around them.

"Hey. Does anyone else see that?" He asked.

"See what?" Lenalee asked.

"The whole room is...Shifting..." Lavi squinted. Lavi Bunny Suddenly seemed very excited.

"Oh good! That means it's about to start!"

"What! You Damn Rabbit!" Kanda Yelled as the room started to disappear. soon they were all standing on nothing. It was all black. **(Raven: hehehe. Black. B.W. Bunny: Shut up I'm writing!)** A dark room. "... What. The. Hell."

"...I. Don't. Know." Lenalee answers who she assumed was Kanda. After all, none of them could see. ...Yeah...

"Hm. Well, there should be memories coming any second now." Bunny Lavi said from somewhere in the room.

"I-I don't like this." Lavi said. His voice came from around the same area as his bunny counterpart.

Like Lavi Bunny said the, memories came with a flash. It slowly filled the room with a soft light, and they were in a small room with a table and two chairs across from each other. There was a tiny Allen sitting on one of the chairs, fidgeting nervously. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Soon the door opened, revealing a blond boy in his teens, with piercings in his left ear. he smiled at Allen, who grinned back and said "Hey David! how was your job?"

"Fine." The man said as he went to the other chair and sat down. "My girlfriend gave me a hard time about leaving, though."

"Doesn't she do that every time?" Allen asked leaning into the table and putting a hand on his cheek. The man copied his actions and replied.

"Yep. But at least when I told her I still needed to train you, she let me go."

"That's good. so let's make that excuse the truth." Allen said in an excited tone turning on his evil face along with the fire aura.

"You got it Black." David winked and pulled out a deck of cards and started playing the same game as Allen did with Jasdevi in episode 80.

As they did that, the Mindscapers got to talking.

"Did that guy just call Allen Black?" Lavi asked the crew.

"Yeah. When Allen started training under David, He was given the name 'Black' by David's girlfriend. Unfortunately, he doesn't know what she looks like."

"Why not?" Lenalee asked.

"Because he only met her once and when he did, she was wearing a cloak so he couldn't see her face."

"Oh. Too bad" Lavi said

"Anyway, this was how Black was created. David and his girlfriend gave him a random name to use for gambling. it eventually became associated with Cross and was made into a persona to store the memories of training with _that man._ " Lavi bunny shivered at his own mention of Cross, or, _that man._

"Che. Whatever. Not like I care." Kanda said turning back to the memory. they watched the two play for a while longer and then the room disappeared and they could here David saying "You're gonna go far, kid." with Allen replying, "I know." in the distance. soon they were in a white room. Giant black letters said

 **Do You Wish To Continue?**

 **Yes No**

"Click yes" Lavi Bunny said to the person closest to the person to the letters, Kanda.

With a curt nod, He put his hand to the yes. the text changed.

 **Please Input Black's Password: _**

"TheJackassThatIsCross" Lavi Bunny said.

Kanda typed it in with hidden agreement and the room went to black again. The room lit up and they were on the streets of London. they heard a scream coming from an alley. they followed it to find the tiny version of Allen running from a bunch of giant men.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Leave me alone!" The tiny Allen screamed.

Hey! Get back back here you damn brat! You'll pay back your master's depts even if I have to beat the money out of you! One of the Men yelled from the crowd.

Nooooooo! Tiny Allen said as he turned a corner. the mindscapers followed the kid fast enough to see him use skills that normally only a skilled acrobat would know to get on top of a house. he ran across and they followed on the ground. from behind them they heard one of the men yell, "Where the hell did he go?"

Tiny Allen ran until he was in a shopping spot in town and jumped into the crowd with our group of real worlders and a dream rabbit following him as he walked into a different alley giggling.

"Don't mess with circus people! you'll be sure to lose!" He said and collapsed into the alley with a groan. "Damn Cross. Why's he such a jerk?" He asked himself with a muffled voice as his face was planted into the stone under him. "Ah... Nice and cold..."

"What's going on anyway?" Lavi asked Lavi bunny who hopped on his shoulder when they started running.

"I think he's running a fever." Lavi Bunny answered. "unfortunately we can't touch him. this _is_ a memory after all. we weren't actually there."

"If this is a memory, why the hell can we see the Beansprout?" Kanda gave some important input.

"...I don't know."

"Seriously?!" he yelled to the dream rabbit.

"I, uhm, -LOOK, A MEMORY SWAP!"

"What?" suddenly the whole area went white. Giant black letters that said

 **Do You Wish To Continue?**

 **Yes No**

"You can just click no so we can get to Crown Clown already. Its only mandatory to watch _one_ memory after all"

"Why didn't you say that earlier!" Kanda yelled.

"Because it's more fun that way!" Lavi bunny smiled from Lavi's Shoulder.

"Why? That's... Okay then." Lenalee said this with a confused face. Lavi pushed no.

 **Please Input Black's Password: _**

"Password?" Lavi looked to Lavi Bunny.

"BlackXLaviForever." Lavi Bunny said. Lavi shivered and put the password in, feeling Kanda's smirk on the back off his head. Lavi glared at the girlish-man just before the room went to black yet again.

"To Crown Clown's Room!" Lavi Bunny yelled as the room slowly lit up.

* * *

 **B.W. Bunny: Well, I'm done with that.**

 **Raven: (Happy) At least we turned off the explosions!**

 **B.W. Bunny: (Sighs) Yeah...**

 **Raven: Why was there only one memory anyway?**

 **B.W. Bunny: Because I don't care about Allen's memories with Master Cross.**

 **Raven: What? Why not?**

 **B.W. Bunny: Cause I don't.**

 **Raven: Can I at least go and add some memories?**

 **B.W. Bunny: Knock yourself out.**

 **Raven: Yay!**

 **(Host: This hints at the fact that the original version had only one memory.)**

 **Raven: (After adding another memory) There!**

 **B.W. Bunny: _Wow, one more memory!_ Amazing.**

 **Raven: Shut up! ...Hey, How come everyone could tell the difference between the Lavis?**

 **B.W. Bunny: I, Er... Um... Oh look! I posted!**

 **Raven: Hey! Answer th-**


	4. Author's Note! (Sorry!)

**B.W. Bunny: Yeah, I know you guys hate these but, It's an Author's Note for you!**

 **Yeah, I'm thinking about completely changing the first chapter so I can put some other stuff in the story. Is that okay with you?**

 **Raven: Don't forget to mention you are going to post the original first chapter as a story called Mind Games: Pilot!**

 **B.W. Bunny: Oh yeah! I'm gonna do what she said**.


End file.
